Blog użytkownika:Biała Tygrysiczka 104/Być wolnym to jedno mieć jeźdźca to drugie
To jest mój drugi blog i opowiada o innej historii Wikingów i Czkawki - Akcja toczy się gdy główni bohaterowie mają 15 lat - Na Berk od prawie zawsze tresuje się smoki - Czkawka nie ma nogi, Szczerbek lotki - Valki nie ma na Berk, a Stoik żyje - Na błędy ortograficzne nie zwracajcie uwagi - Przeczytałeś? Daj koma! - Pogróbiona czcionka info ode mnie - Nexty będą pojawiać się: pon-pt w godz 16-20, a weekendy w godz. 14-20, we wakacje i inne dni wolne najczęściej dwa razy dziennie Prolog // Perspektywa Czkawki // Jestem Czkawka Haddok, imię no cóż okropne wiem o tym. No ale co mam do gadania. Urodziłem i wychowałem się na wyspie Berk. Urodziłem się bez nogi. Inni ujeżdżają dzikie konie, a my Wandale smoki. Wszyscy mają swoje wierzchowce, oprócz mnie. Kiedyś, znaczy pięć lat temu spotkałem nocną furie. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, ale tak jak mówiłem działo się to pięć lat temu. W lesie zauważyłem coś ciemnego, w duszy liczyłem, że to nocna furia. Smok zbliżył się do strumyka, ale cały czas go nie zauważyłem podszłem bliżej i zobaczyłem ... gronkiela. Zawiodłem się. Przez całe życie marzyłem o spotkaniu nocnej furii. Aż tu nagle coś przeleciało nad moją głową. Było to czarniejsze niż noc. Dusza mi podpowiadała, że to ten smok. Wylądował w zatoczce i chyba się tam osiedlił. Chciałem go zobaczyć z bliska i chciałem go narysować. Smok był zajęty swoimi sprawami i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się zbliżam. Gdy byłem już bardzo blisko zauważyłem, że smok nie ma lewej lotki to było dziwnie, gdyż ja nie miałem lewej nogi. Nocna furia sie odwróciła i rykneła bardzo głośno na mnie. Lecz mnie nie zraniła. Postanowiłem wrócić do wioski i nikomu nic nie mówić. Nie wiem jak się z tamtąd wydostał ale jakoś uciekł. Codziennie chodzę tam bo myślę że tem smok tam będzie. Ale to się nigdy nie spełni, już nigdy go nie zobacze. // Perspektywa Szczebatka // Jestem Szczerbatek, mam bardzo nie dopasowane imię, bo wszystkie furie mają chowane zęby. Często się zastanawiałem czemu takie imię. Może bardzo późno nauczyłem się panować nad zębami, nigdy się nikogo nie spytałem. To jest Wyspa Nocy miejsce gdzie jest raj dla nocnych furii. Zaden Wiking tu nie dotarł. Jestem za bardzo ciekawskim smokiem i Wyspa Nocy to dla mnie za mało, doleciałem do wioski Berk. Spotkałem tam młodego Wikinga. Działo się to pięć lat temu. Latałem nad lasem nie opadal Berk. Zmęczyłem się, więc zleciałem na ziemię. Usłyszałem kroki. To nie były kroki smoka, tylko Wikinga. Nie był to może dorosły człowiek, ale dzieciak. Wystraszyłem się, nie wiedziałem co zrobić: uciekać czy atakować więc nic nie zrobiłem. Wiking podchodził do mnie wolno miał broń. Topur. Podszedł do mojego ogona i odciął mi lotkę. Był sprytny, wiedział że nie odlecę bez lotki, ale uciekłem. Nie patrzyłem na nic. Nagle byłem już w jakieś zatoczce. Zrobiłem się głodny wyłowiłem jedną rybę. Zdałem sobię sprawę, że człowiek się do mnie zbliża. Był to młody chłopak, podszedłem do niego i ryknąłem: - Wynocha z mojego terytorium!!! A on uciekł. Starałem się z tamtąd wydostać i w końcu udało mi się. Pobiegłem daleko od tamtego miejsca i zaszyłem się w jaskini, a opodal tego miejsca był potok, czyli też i ryby. Rozdział 1 '' // Narrator //'' '' Zapowiadał się zwyczajny dzień na Berk. Straszliwce skrzeczały na dachu domu wodza wyspy- Stoika Ważkiego. Skrzeki jak zwykle obudziły piętnastoletniego Czkawkę, który jak zawsze wyrwał się ze snu z nadzieją, że właśnie tego dnia znajdzie smoka idealnego. Usiadł na łóżku i próbował sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądał smok z jego snu. Praktycznie pamiętał wszystko: ''// Perspektywa Czkawki // Biegłem. Najpierw wybiegłem z domu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to,że nikogo nie było na wyspie, ani mojego taty, Pyskacza, czy też słodkiej Astrid. Coś po prostu ciągło mnie do lasu. Przebiegłem przez wioskę i wkrótce znalazłem się w lesie, ale nadal biegłem. Stanąłem obok jakiegoś smoka i usiadłem na jego grzbiecie. Latałem na smoku, który był nie zwykle szybki. Długo trwał ten lot, mi to nie przeskadzało. Jednak wylądował smok w lesie. Coć zaczęło skrzeczeć i szybko się obudziłem. - Czkawka myśl jak wyglądał ten smok- mówiłewm sam do siebie Wstałem. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że ten gad był: - CZARNY- krzyknąłem uradowany - Synu co jest tak bardzo czarne, że tak ciebie uradowało- usłyszałem głos ojca, który naj widoczniej szedł po schodach do mojego pokoju Musiałem improwizować: - Węgiel, węgiel jest czarny- chwyciłem mój ołówek i pokazałem go z bliska tacie On za to patrzył na mnie zdumiony, pewnie się zastanawiał dlaczego jego madry syn zachwyca się czarnym węglem, lecz po krótkiej chwili odpowiedział: - Tak synu węgiel jest czarny. - No a pomyśl jak by to było gdyby węgiel był zielony- musiałem udawać głupiego, żeby ta rozmowa wyglądała choć trochę normalnie. - Pewnie nic by się nie zmieniło, gdyby węgiel był zielony, tragedia by była gdyby był różowy- wtedy ojciec zaśmiał się swoim grubym głosem. A, że ja nie zrozumiałem żartu ojca, jeżeli to w ogóle był żart, to prostu odszedł. " Uff nie dowiedział się, ale zaraz zaraz po co udawałem głupiego? skoro mogłem po prostu opowiedzieć co mi się przyśniło"- klepnąłem się ręką o czoło. Wróciłem do swoich nędznych obowiązków. Wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem się w strone lasu, a kąkretnie w stronę zatoczki. Oczywiście nikogo, ani niczego nie było. Wróciłem do wioski i jak zwykle poszedłem pomóc Pyskaczowi po drodzę napotkałem Śledzika, który niósł kosz z rybami do Sztukamięs. - Hejka Śledzik - Cześć Czkawka Znalazłem się w kużni i załorzyłem swój fartuch. Zobaczyłem twarz Pyskacza jak zawsze uśmiechniętą. - Jesteś już Czkawka, dzisiaj nie ma narazie nic do roboty- powiedział meżczyzna - Cześć, to znaczy, że mogę iść do domu? -Tak, to pa Czkawka - Pa Pyskacz Od razu skierowałem się do pokoju i zacząłem rysować. Rozdział 2 '' // Narrator //'' '' Jasne promienie zaczęły oświetlać wejście do jaskini w której mieszkał piętnastoletni smok, a kąkretnie nocna furia. Nagle smok otworzył szeroko oczy i zrozumiał, że nie jest w domu- na Wyspie Nocy. To była nudna rzeczywistość w której nie mógł nawet wzbić się w górę na kilka, kilkanaście metrów. Nocna furia przęciągła sie rozprostowując kości. Wyszedł z jaskini i skierował się w stronę potoku. // Perspektywa Szczerbatka //'' ''- Pewnie jak prawie zawsze nic nie złowię i znów będę głodny- wymamrotałem sam do siebie. Ten dzień prawdopodobnie nie jest wyjątkiem. Nie chciałem się poddawać, bo poddają się tylko słabi. Tak powtarzała mi mama, kiedy się uczyłem latać. Lecz udało mi się złowiłem rybę jestem naj lepszy. Za tą radość Thor mnie ukazał wypuściełem rybę z zębów. I chcałem spróbować raz jeszcze, ale i za tym razem nic. - Może czas spróbować, kierować się za zasadą " Do trzech razu sztuka"- znów wyszeptałem Ta zasada się popłaca. Będę częściej z niej kożystać. Tylko tym razem od razu ją zjadłem, żeby znowu mi nie wyleciała z pyszczka. Ah co za przyjemne uczucie mieć coś w brzuchu. Poszedłem szukać czegoś ciekawego. Nie do końca liczyłem, że coś znajdę ale może jednak... Przecież nie będę siedzieć sam w jaskini. Odeszłem od jaskini jakieś dwa kilometry. Spacerowałam, spacerowałem i szukałem i nic, wróciłem zawiedziony do domu. Byłem już przy samym wejściu, aż tu nagle coś żółtego mignęło mi przed oczami. To był Zenek, który był straszliwcem straszliwym, który miał wbite pazurki w rybę. - Zenek dokąd się śpieszysz?- spytałem - Muszę uciekać!- odpowiedział - Ale dokąd?! - Mam rybę! - To kurczę, przecież widzę! - Smok mnie goni muszę się ukryć! - Możesz u mnie w jaskini się ukryć - Naprawdę mogę?! - No nie tej, oczywiście, że możesz Straszliwiec szybko wleciał i zaszył się w ciemny kąt. Zakrył malutkimi skrzydełkami rybę. Stałem ku wejściu i wypatrywałem smoka, który chciał zabrać rybę mojemu przyjacielowi. To była fioletowa smoczyca śmiertnka zębacza Juna '(czyt. Dżuna)'. - O Szczerbatek- powiedziała Juna, próbując pokazać, że jest uradowana spotykając mnie, choć miała obrzydzenie w głosie. - Cześć Juna- odpowiedziałem z nie chęcią - Nie lubimy się, więc załatwię tą sprawę szybko. Widziałeś żółtego straszliwca z rybą?- powiedziała z mniejszą nie chęcią - Nie, nie widziałem - A co tam leży w kącie? - To? to zwykła podlina - Podzielisz się? - NIE!!! - krzyknąłem i zacząlem warczeć, a ona odeszła z uniesioną głową na znak focha - Dzięki stary! Dzięki stary - powiedział Zenek - Proszę stary- odpowiedziałem Rozdział 3 // Narrator //'' '' Zaczął się kolejny dzień na Berk. Pogoda był wręcz idealna na spędzanie czasu na dworze, bądź na dworze z rówieśnikami. Niestety nie dla Czkawki, minęły trzy dni od snu w którym pojawił się smok i okropna rozmowa o węglu z ojcem. Piętnastolatek miał trzy powody dlaczego nie wyszedł z domu: 1. Brak kumpli 2. Wszyscy by się z niego wyśmiewali 3. Wolał rozmyślać, że ma smoka i się zastanawić jak on wyglądał w jego śnie Nawet jakby Śledzik z nim wyszedł to później wszyscy by się ze Śledzika wyśmiewali, czyli głównie jeźdźcy smoków. Dla chudego chłopaka liczył się tylko smok. I więcej nic, prócz niego samego. // Perspektywa Czkawki //'' Jak fajnie było by mieć smoka całe caluśkie, godziny na smoku był spędzał. Czy to nad chmurami, w chmurach, czy też nawet na ziemi i tylko bieganie na ziemi, nie latanie mi by to wystarczyło. Od tamtego czasu pojawienia się smoka w moim śnie próbowałem wykombinować jaki to był gad. Może to był koszmar ponocnik, nie napewno nie, śmiertnik zębacz, nie, no wie wierzę to napewno był ten gronkiel. Ten którego spotkałem pięć lat temu w lesie. To też odpada, bo latałem szybko. Zębiróg nie bo ma dwie głowy. Moze to jakiś nowy gatunek, o którym nic a nic nie wiemy. Wziąłem ołówek i czystą kartkę. Czas do pracy. - Praca- krzyknąłem- na szczęście nikogo nie ma w domu Szybko popędziłem po schodach w dół i wyleciałam z domu jak torpeda. Biegłem do kuźni, bo mozliwe, iż Pyskacz potrzebuje pomocy. Szybko stanąłem. Zobaczyłem tych okropnych jeźdźców smoków. Tych, którzy kąpią się w chwale, bo oni odnajdują i oswajają nowe gatunki i myślą, że sa najlepsi. Myślałem, że mnie nie zauważą, myliłem się. - A któsz się tu chowa, czyż to nie nasza oferma bez smoka, ha ha ha- powidział złośliwie Sączysmark Wszyscy się śmiali ze mnie szczerym śmiechem, oprócz Śledzika. Biedny on Saczysmark zrozumiał, że jego to nie śmieszyło i od razu skumał, że grubszy chłopak mnie lubi. Kiedy szef bandy dawał wytyczne Śledzikowi ja zdążyłem uciec. - I co tchuż ucieka i tak cię dopadniemy- krzyknął złośliwiec Byłem już u Pyskacza, a on sam usłyszał groźbe Sączysmarka i rzekł: - Naśmiewają się z ciebie? - No oczywiście, bo tylko nie mam smoka. Ciekawe jak by to było gdyby on był na moim miejscu- odparłem Po chwili namysłu odpowiedziałem: - Ja może szukam smoka idealnego, a nie pierwszego lepszego jak on. Szukam smoka lojalnego, a nie takiego, który paży cię w tyłek, jak ten Sączysmarka. - Taka postawa mi odpowiada!- krzyknął uradowany Pyskacz Pracy nie było dużo, ale i tak chciałem zostać. Musieliśmy naprawić dwa siodła, a jedno popracować. Pyskacz miał więcej roboty, bo śmiertnikowi popsół się ząb. - Czkawka idź już do domu. Robi się późno- powiedział Pyskacz - No dobrze,pa - Pa Od razu jak przyszłem do domu, chciałem iść się położyc, lecz usłyszałem jak tata wchodzi do domu i chyba od razu poszedł spać. Postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Rozdział 4 Czarny gad wiercił się nie spokojnie. Spał i prawdopodobnie miał koszmar, który po kilku, kilkunastu minutach stał się przyjemny. Smok się ułożył w kuleczkę i spał dalej. Minęła godzina, a smok się wreście przebudził. Pamiętaj, że miał sen i, że był prawie wspaniały. Prubował przeanalizować go sobie w głowie. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Czekałem na coś. Byłem cierpliwy. To sobie stałem, to sobie siadałem. W końcu ktoś podszedł do mnie. Nie do końca pamiętałem jego wygląd. Był chłopakiem tego byłem pewien. Czułem, że był dla mnie czym w rodzaju przyjaciela, ufałem mu. Usiadł mi na grzbiecie i... i... WZLECIAŁEM w górę. Mogłem latać, latałem z nim bardzo długo. Było wspaniale.Lecz w końcu wylądowałem na ziemi, a chłopak uciekł w popłochu. - Nie, człowiek, nie uciekaj- krzyknąłem i zerwałem się na równe łapy Nie było nikogo. Rozejrzałem się i wyszłem z jaskini. Ujrzałem coś niezwykł... no nie nazwałbym to niezwykłe, ale to było na miarę spojrzenia na to. Wyszedłem cały z jamy i spojrzałem w górę. Leciały straszliwce straszliwe w szyku i to w bardzo różniący się sposób od ptaków: na samym początku leciał ich przywódca, był zielony. Później dwa, trzy, itd. Było ich sporo. Nie pięć tysięcy, nie trzysta, nie dwieście, nie jeden, nie dwa, ale sto. Sam kształ tego szyku wyglądał jak kwadrat z trójkątem na boku. Ciekawe czy tam jest Zenek. Byłem zapatrzony w lot małych smoków. - Ałć- krzyknąłem na całe gardło Coś we mnie udeżyło. To był ZENEK!!! - A wiesz co właśnie myślałem o tobie i już nigdy nie pomyśle!- powiedziałem - Oj, sorry śpieszę się!- odpowiedział - Dokąd, bo jak do innych straszliwców to pomyliłeś górę od ziemi! Nie obrazisz się na mnie jeżeli znów schowam się w twojej jaskini?- gdy to mówił zrobił wielkie psie oczy - Nie a czemu, znów Juna? - Nie, Kąsakieł, ciiii idzie! Zenek się schował .Nigdy bym mu nie odmówił i zawsze go obronie. Spodziewałem się takiej samej, lub podobnej rozmowy jak ostatnio. Myliłem się. Czerwono- zielony koszmar ponocnik ominął mnie jak i mój dom szerokim łukiem. - Poszedł już?- powiedział żółty smok - Dlaczego się chowałeś i dlaczego nie poleciałeś z tamtymi smokami?- spytałem - Chowałem się, bo zjadłem rybę Kąsakieła, a nie lecę z nimi, bi niewiem czy zauważyłeś, że zbliżają się Wikingowe święta Snoggletoga i smoki odlatują na wyspę. - To dlaczego ty nie odleciałeś -Bo nie mam partnerki - No ja też - Muszę lecieć, pa - Pa Rozdział 5 / / Czkawka // - Ooo, nasza fajtłapa w fartuszku- odparł złośliwie Smark - Co nam dzisiaj ugotujesz- dołączyła sie Szpadka - Co nam dziś... ej ja to miałem powiedzieć- Mieczyk chciał powiedzieć co Szpadka, ale wczesniej, nie udało mu się- Ej siora miej sie na baczności, bo mam zamiar ci przyfasolić... Bliźniaki w tym czasie zaczęły się bić, a zebrałem się na odwagę i odpowiedziałem: - Po pierwsze, ja tu nie gotuję tylko pomagam Pyskaczowi, a po drugie uważacie się za jeźdźców smoków? Bo jak tak to gdzie sa wasze smoki? Saczysmark zagwizdał, a reszta wydała z siebie smoczopodobne dźwięki. Zaczałem żałować, że powiedziałem. Znaczy to drugie, bo za nimi pojawiły się kolejno: gronkiel, śmiertnik zębacz, koszmar ponocnik i zębiróg zamkogłowy. Stały nad głowami swoich jeźdźców. Wszystkie oprócz gronkiela, który stał obok śledzika z racji na swój rozmar. Wtem przyszedł Pyskacz i powiedział: - Nie znecajcie się nad nim, idźcie się pobawcie dzieci! Oni odeszli ze smokami urażeni. Oprócz Śledzika, który się odwrócił i mi pomachał i ja zrobiłem to samo. - Wiesz co Czkawka jesteś dla mnie jak syn, więc mogę być z tobą szczery, prawda?- powiedział Pyskacz - No prawda...- odpowiedziałem, choć niepewnie - Może czas, abyś znalazłbyś sobie smoka. Nie mówię ci tylko z tego powodu, że wtedy oni by się z ciebie przestali naśmiewać, ale i z tego, że twoje życie byłoby lepsze. - Co jesteś taki jak inni! Smok, smok, smok. jeszcze nazwij mnie jak tamci!- krzyknąłem i zezłoszczony skierowałem się w stronę lasu Byłem już w lesie, ale nadal się nie zatrzymywałem. Chciałem odejść jak najdalej od wszystkiego żywego, ale cały czas wracały mi myśli, dlaczego oni tak mówia co jest takiego złego w nie posiadaniu smoka. - Oj Czkawka znajdź sobie smoka. Czkawkusiu zobacz ile na wyspie jest smoków. Czkawkuś chcesz pomocy w szukaniu smoka?- mówiłem słodkim głosem wszystkie cytaty, które mi przychodziły do głowy o znalezieni smoka Zatrzymałem się przy zatoczce, popatrzyłem na nią i odeszłem. Cały czas szłem prosto, ale w końcu musiałem przestać tak iść, bo był potok. Po lewej stronie zauwałyłem jaskinię i postanowiłem do niej wejść, ale w środku ktoś był. To była nocna furia. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Byłem przestraszony i zdziwiony, smok chyba odczuwał to samo. Zacząłem powoli się cofać, ale gad w tym samym czasie przybliżał sie niepewnie w moją stronę. Opadłem i przewaliłem się na plecy, patrzyłem na czarną furię, który był już bardzo blisko mnie. Podszedł do mnie. Oparł przednie łapy na moich ramionach i energicznie zaczął mnie wąchać. Otworzył mordkę i jego wnętrze zaczęło świecić, tak jakby chciał wypuścić plazmę. Jednak tego niezrobił. Uciekł, a ja miałem zamiar być sam, ale teraz chciałem być w wiosce wśród ludzi. Rozdział 6 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Uciekłem, oddaliłem się od tego chłopaka. Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś kogoś zabiję. Na szczęście stchurzyłem. Ten chłopak wydaję mi się jakoś znajomo. Coś mi podpowiada, iż to właśnie on. Ten którego spotkałem pięć lat temu. Wygląda przyjaźnie... - Co ja mówię? Człowiek i słowo przyjaźnie nawet do siebie nie pasują- powiedziałem sam do siebie i otrząsnąłem się Podeszłem do potoku, by złowić rybę i od razu mi się udało. Miałem farta. Wtem Zenek podleciał do mnie i powiedział: - Hej Szczerb, nie uwierzysz. W wiosce, tej jak jej tam było. Aha Berk... - No co?- spytałem - Tam się tresuje smoki!!! - Że co?! - No tak. Jak mi nie wierzysz to chodź ze mną i się samemu przekonaj, jeżeli mi nie wierzysz. - Nie no wierzę. A były tam jakieś smoki mojego gatunku? - Nie, niestety nie. Ale pociesz się tym, że jesteś ostatni z gatunku. Patrzyłem na niego z szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami. - No chyba jedyny na tej wyspie- oznajmił straszliwiec W tej chwili przypomniałem sobie, że na pewno na Wyspie Nocy są jakieś nocne furie. - A wracając to tematu wyspy, wszyscy tam mają smoki. Chyba tylko jedna osoba nie ma smoka, a mianowicie chłopak, brunet o zielonych oczach i dosyć wątłej sylwetce- powiedział żółty smok - Aha- odpowiedziałem lekko niepewnie - Będę spadać, narka - Narazie Zacząłem myśleć o tym co powiedział Zenek i o tym chłopaku. Wydawało mi się, iż to ten chłopak co godzinę temu zbliżył się do mego domu. To dlatego nie zaatakował mnie pierwszy, bo do każdego smoka obchodzi się jak z kumplem. Przecież nie jeden by mógł mnie zabić, lub w najlepszym przypadku tylko zranić. Na pewno chciał zebym został jego wierzchowcem, a ja jak głupi chciałem go zabić. Mam nadzieję, że tu wróci... / / Następnego dnia / / Obudziłem się lekko niewyspany, ale z nadzieją, że przybędzie ten chłopak. Byłem bardzo głodny, ponieważ nie zjadłem kolacji, bo mi się nie udało. Rankami zawsze mi się udawało. No prawie zawsze. Jednak dziś na zapas wyłowiłem aż dziesięć ryb m. in. śledzie, maklere i halibuty. Wpadłem na pomysł, żeby zakraść się do wioski, ale z drugiej strony to będzie bardzo głupi pomysł nawet jak na mnie. Postanowiłem nie iść, lecz po około pięcu minutach nie wytrzymałem i poszedłem się zakraść, Aby choć mieć pewność, że tam się tresuje smoki i, czy ten chuderlak ma smoka. Droga do tamtego miejsca nie była krótka. Przychodziły mi złe myśli do głowy takie jak: Wikingowie mnie zabiją, albo wsadzą mnie do jakieś klatki. Im byłem bliżej tym serce waliło mi coraz mocniej, ale byłem tam. Zauwarzyłem go. Kierował się w moją stronę. Popędziłem w strone jamy. " Na pewno będzie mnie szukać"- pomyślałem Przybyłem zdyszany, ale zdążyłem i to z długim czasem wyprzedzienia nastolatka. Rozdział 7 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / - To chyba mi się śni- powiedziałem- on tu naprawde idzie! Szedł jakoś nie pewnie, jakby się bał. No w sumie nie dziwię mu się skoro tak się zachowałem. Ja bym tu już nie przyszedł. Muszę pokazać się z najlepszej strony! / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Nie mam zielonego pojęcia po co tutaj przyszedłem. Ale czuję, że muszę zabrałem mały mieczyk w razie potrzeby. Byłem już blisko miejsca zamieszkania gada, a sam gad czekał na coś. Zauważył mnie. / / Narrator / / Czarny smok podbiegł do człowieka, wyglądało na to, że wiedział, iż nastolatek go nie skrzywdzi. Chłopak się trochę wystraszył i asekuracyjnie chwycił swą mini broń. Nocna furia się cofnęła. Jednak nastolatek rozluźnił mięśnie i wyciągnął nie pewnie rękę do przode w stronę smoka i zamknął oczy , a gad szybko wcągał powietrze w nozdrza i tak samo szybko wydychał. Chciał w ten sposób wyczuć zapach chłopaka. Nocna furia zamknęła oczy i delikatnie się przybliżyła do ręki chłopaka. Chwilę tak trwali w bezruchu. Wkrótce piętnastolatek cofnął rękę, a smok zrobił krok do tyłu. Patrzyli sobie oczy nie wiedząc co teraz poczynić. Czarne zwierzę zauwarzyło broń wystającą z kamizeli bruneta i zaczęło warczeć. Chłopak od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale dla pewności chwycił mini miecz, a smok jeszcze głośniej warczał. Nastolatek wykonał stanowczy ruch ręką i w ten sposób wyżucił miecz bo wody co sprawiło, że gad usiadł niewinnie i jego postawa ciała pytała i co teraz. - Jestem Czkawka i tak pewnie mnie nie zrozumierz, ale jeśli tak to cześć- przedstawił się chłopak - Jestem Szczerbatek nie rozumiesz mnie to jest pewne, ale siema- przedstawiła się furia Żadne z nich się nie zrozumiało, jedyne co usłyszeli to jakieś pomruki. Smok odszedł od Czkawki i... i... wyłowił dla niego rybę! Zbliżył się z rybą do chłopaka i wypuścił rybkę z zębów wprost przed nastolatka. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Czkawkę oczami mówiącymi: " No zjedz to, no zjedz to". Młody Wiking chwycił niechętnie porzywienie od smoka i zbliżył je do ust i wziął jeden gryz. Udało mu się zrobić dwa gryzy przy tym nie wymiotując, położył rybę i powiedział: - Zostawię ją sobie na później, dobra? Zastanawiam się czy jesteś tą samą nocną furią, którą zobaczyłem kilka lat... Nie dokończył, ponieważ zauwarzył blizne koło szyji, smok, którego widział kilka lat wcześniej też taką miał. - To ciebie ja spotkałem- oznajmił Czkawka Mordka patrzył spokojnie i przyjacielsko na niego. Zbliżył się do jaskini i się połorzył, ale nadal zerkał na Czkawke. Piętnastolatek usiadł na pobliskiej skale i wziął obok leżący patyk. Zaczął rysować. Próbował narysować siebie i czarną furie, niestety nie udało się, więc postanowił zilustrować tylko smoka i dosyć ładnie mu wyszedł. Szczerbatek wstał zainteresowany i patrzył jak człowiek dorysowywouje mu skrzydła i ogółem reszte ciała. Chłopak zrozumiał, że smok na niego spogląda, więc przestał rysować, a smok popatrzył na niego lekko zirytowany. - No to ja już pójdę, ale jutro wrócę, obiecuję- powiedział Czkawka Szczerbatek usiadł smutny. Chciał więcej czasu spędzić z swoim kumplem. Rozdział 8 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Muszę iśc do tamtego smoka i dać mu prezent- kosz ryb.Pyskacz na pewno się nie obrazi, że nie przyjdę, ale na wszelki wypadek powiem mu. iż dziś jestem zajęty,powinniemn zrozumieć. Narazie nikomu nic nie powiem, Wyszedłem z domu do kuźni, nikogo nie było, więc postanowiłem napisać, że nie przyjdę. Szybko skierowałem się w stronę lasu. - A koszyk- powiedziałem I wróciłem do domu po kosz i ryby. Całe szczęście, że nie było tych jeźdźców smoków. Śpieszyłem się jak mogłem. / / Pespektywa Szczerbatka / / Ale dzisiaj ładna pogoda, na pewno przyjdzie ten chuderlak. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mieć broni. Nie ufam mu jak ma coś ostrego. Nie zdążyłem nawet zjeść, a już przyszedł. Poczułem ostry zapach jedzonka bijacy od bruneta. / / Narrator / / - Jestem!- krzyknął Czkawka Smok nastawił uszy. Rozpoznał głos znajomego człowieka, a także zauwarzył kosz ryb. Już nie zwracał uwagi na Czkawkę tylko na jedzonko, które trzymał nastolatek. Podbiegł do niego ucieszony, a młody Wiking położył koszyk na ziemi i przewrócił go, żeby smok mógł coś zjeść. Gad usiadł, żeby zjeść. Czkawka się zbliżył do jego ogona tylko po to, by obejrzeć tą część ciała smoka. Wziął ze sobą swój rysownik, miał plan. Chciał dokładnie przerysować zdrową, prawą lotkę smoka. Planował coś dla niego zrobić. Szczerbatek w tym czasie, gdy Czkawka jeszcze przerysowywał jego ogon ruszył się aby sięgnąć ryby znajdujące się troszkę dalej. " Ej, nie ruszaj się'- pomyślał Czkawka Nie wiele zostało mu jeszcze do narysowania, więc zanim nocna furia znów się ruszyła Wiking skończył szybki rysunek. - Wysypię ci te ryby, a i wezmę kosz ze sobą. Jutro znów coś przyniosę- oznajmił nastolatek i wziął pusty kosz / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Ż''ałuję, że nie spędziłem więcej czasu z... Szczerbatkiem, tak, tak go nazwę. Ale chcę zaprojektować mu sztuczną lotkę i jeszcze ją zrobić. A, żeby zrobić lotkę muszę być w kuźni, a tamjest Pyskacz, więc muszę poczekać, aż pójdzie do domu.A w tym czasie ją zaprojektuję. Jest popołudnie. Mam trochę czasu, a potem noc nieprzespana, ale napewno nie będę żałować.Szczerbatek się napewno ucieszy, że będzie mógł znów latać. W domu okazało się, że ojciec dostał grypy. Ani nie zaprojektuję lotki, ani jej nie wykonam, a już nie wspominając, że nie odwiedzę Mordki. Będzie zawiedzony, a tata teraz potrzebuję najwięcej mojej uwagi. - Synu idź o Gothi i powiedz jej, że jestem chory i ma natychmiast przyjść-powiedział do mnie - Już idę- odpowiedziałem Wyszedłem z domu i usłyszałem, że niektórzy ludzie już plotkują na temat ojca i dowiedziałem się, iż znaczna część wyspy nie wie nic o chorobie mego taty. Do Gothi, naszej zielarki trochę czasu schodzi na dojście. Przez całą drogę słyszałem całe mnóstwo plotek na temat ojca. Ale w końcu doszłem i wszystko wytłumaczyłem, a ona od razubez wzlekania się poszła po słoje w, których znajdowały się zioła i poszła ze mną. - Już jesteśmy- powiedziałem gdy weszłem do swojego domu Zielarka od razu zajęła się tatą. A ja mogłem iść do swojego pokoju. Chociaż będę mógł zaprojektować lotkę. Nie sądzę, że będę miał szanse pójść do kuźni. Ojciec cały czs będzie o coś wołać, np. o wodę. ''/ / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Zjadłem wszystkie ryby, które przyniósł chłopak i chyba mam prawo go nazwać i nazwę go Czkawka. Głupio wygląda i takie głupie imię mu też dam. Ale przynajmniej wie jakie dobre jedzenie mi przynieść. Jeżeli tak codziennie będzie robić to ja nie muszę się starać. Rozdział 9 / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Po dwóch spotkaniach bardzo się przywiązałem do Czkawki. Dziś nie będę łowić dla siebie ryb, bo po co. Przecież się objem, jeżeli zjem to co samemu złowię i jeszcze to co człwiek mi przyniesie. Po dwudziestu minutach czekania na Czkawkę poczułem na łuskach zimny wiaterek po, którym zrobiło mi się zimno. - Brrr, zima idzie- powiedziałem Było przed południe, a on nie przyszedł. Lepiej coś samemu złowię. Zjadłem w sumie osiem ryb. Czekałem, czekałem i im dłużej czekałem tym bardziej traciłem nadzieję. W końcu weszłem do jaskini i skuliłem się w kulkę, aby się ogrzać. - On już nie przyjdzie- powiedziałem- Dlaczego? Popatrzyłem na piękne, wczesno zimowe niebo i zasnąłem. / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / - Czkawka- krzyknął ojciec - Już idę- odpowiedziałem Przez to, że ojciec zachorował muszę być na każde jego zawołanie. Nie czuję nogi, nawet nie czuję protezy, którą mi kiedyś zrobił Pyskacz. Teraz marzę tylko o jednym- o odpoczynku. Przez niego nawet nie mogę iść do Szczerbatka. Ciekawe co teraz robi? - Tato, a może teraz się tobą zaopiekuje Pyskacz?, przecież to twoja prawa ręka, a ja nią nie jestem - No, ale on na pewno jest zajęty - Wiele razy pomagałem mu, więc wiem co i jak - No dobra, idź po niego, ale najpierw przynieś mi wodę! - A może jakieś proszę?- powiedziałem do siebie Mimo niechcenia pobiegłem po Pyskacza tak szybko jak tylko mogłem. Wszysko mu wytłumaczyłem i uciekłem do Szczerbatka. Poczułem nagły przypływ energii / / Narrator / / Wątłej budowy chłopak podbiegł do miejsca zamieszkania smoka i zastał go śpiącego. Usiadł na tym samym kamieniu co ostatnio i patrzył jak nocna furia wybudza się ze snu. Gad popatrzył na kumpla wesoło i do niego podszedł. - Przepraszam, już muszę iść. Mój tata jest chory i... Po co ci to tłumacze, przecież i tak mnie nie rozumiesz. Muszę iść- powiedział Czkawka i poszedł do wioski. " Znów mnie zostawił, ale przynajmniej był"- -pomyślał Szczerbatek Czkawka bardzo szybko dotarł do kuźni. Wiedział, że natchodzi zima, a że w tym roku przyszła tak prędko to znaczyło, że zima będzie bardzo mroźna. Postanowił uszyć derkę Szczerbatkowi. - Napewno ma tu jakieś materiały- powiedział Czkawka, szukając materiałów po wszystkich szafkach W końcu znalazł duży kawał materiału w kolorze świerzej, wiosennej trawy. " Będzie pasować mu do koloru oczu'- pomyślał chłopak Nie było ludzi, kturzy by oś chcieli, więc nastolatek uszył Szczerbatkowi piękną derkę. Po dwuch godzinach zaczął się nudzić, ale do domu z pewnością nie chciał wrócić dodomu w którym siedział ojciec. Wolał się nudzić. Wpadł na pomysł. Przecież mógł zrobić sztuczną lotkę nocnej furii. / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / - Kurde, tak rzadko chodzę bez mojego rysownika, a teraz kiedy jest potrzebny nie ma go- powiedziałem Może bym poszedł do domu po ten rysownik, ale z drugiej strony tata by powiedział, żebym został. Jutro też tak zrobię. Tylko najpierw zrobię lotkę, a potem pójdę do Mordki Rozdział 10 / / Narrator / / Chłopak o brązowych obudził się tego dnia bardzo wcześnie. Wstał i zbliżył się do okna. Zauwarzył, że nikogo jeszcze nie było. To dla Czkawki była okazja spotkać się ze smokiem. Wziął szkicownik i zbiegł cicho po schodach, aby nie obudzić ojca. Miał pecha wódz już nie spał i krzyknął: - Czkawka, gdzie idziesz? O już nie idziesz, fajnie, bo mi się chcę pić Poszedł do kuchni, wziął kubek taty i nalał wody do kubka. " To, że jest chory nie usprawiedliwia go, że może mnie wykorzystywać"- pomyślał chłopak - Czkawka odnieść to- rozkazał Stoik Chłopak zajrzał do kubka, zobaczył, że prawie jest pełny, więc powiedział: - Po co mam to odnosić, skoro za chwilę znów na pewno będziesz mnie wołać! - To co mam z tym zrobić? - Najsensowniej będzie odłorzyć to na ziemię- powiedział już lekko poddenerwowany syn wodza Mężczyzna tak też zrobił, a Czkawka planował iść do kuźni, aby spróbować zrobić sztuczną lotkę Szczerbatkowi. Jeżeli właściciel kuźni już tam będzie, to nastolatek pójdzie do smoka. Wszedł do kuźni i okazało się, iż nikogo nie było. Miał szczęście. Poszukał materiałów potrzebnych do zrobiena protezy, już zaczął zobić, ale usłyszał kroki właściciela kuźni. Wystraszył się nie wiedząc co robić, więc szybko znalazł wór, włorzył wszyskie części jeszcze nie skończonej protezy i skierował się ku wyjściu. - Czkawka, co tutaj robisz tak wcześnie? - Zapomnialem wziąść swój szkicownik i dziś rano się zorientowałem, więc tu przyszedłem. Na szczęcie nie zauwarzył worka, który niósł chłopak. Poszedł do domu i spytał się taty, czy Pyskacz się by znów zaopiekował im. Odpowiedź była pozytywna. Czkawka bez chwili namysłu pobiegł po Pyskacza i zamienili się miejscami. Tak też, że właściciel kuźni znalazł się domu wodza, a syn wodza w miejscu pracy miejscowego kowala. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / Obudziłem się, zjadłem. Po prostu dzień jak codzień. Oprócz tego, że każdego dnia robiło się coraz zimniej i tak jak każdej zimy traciłem siłę do życia. Jeszcze kilka dni temu myślałem, że jeżeli będzie przychodził Czkawka, choć na godzinę to będzie lepiej. Może jestem pesymistą i przez to, że jeden dzień Czkawka nie przyszedł myślę, iż już nigdy nie przyjdzie. Oby tak nie było, tęsknie za nim. Nie ma co ukrywać szybko się przyzwyczajam do nowych znajomości. Na przykład poznałem Zenka przy potoku. Poszłem łowić ryby, a Zenek podleciał. Zaczeliśmy gadać. Nazajutrz znów przyleciał i zostaliśmy kumplami. Wyszedłem z jaskini, żeby rozprostować kości i, żeby zrobiło mi się cieplej. Postanowiłem pójśc w stronę Berk z nadzieją, że zauwarzę Czkawkę i sprawdzić czy wszysko z nim dobrze. Po pięciu minutach drogi zauwarzyłem domy mieszkańców. Ukryłem się za najbliższymi krzakami i obserwowałem co się dzieje. Nic ciekawego się nie działo. - Nudna jest ta wyspa- wymamrotałem Po chwili zauwarzyłem cztery smoki, a na nich ludzi. Według mnie wyglądają na dzieciaki w wieku Czkawki i wyglądają na niezbyt przyjaznych. No oprócz jednego "tłuścocha" siedzącego na brązowym gronkielu. Kierowali do jednej chatki, a raczej chyba kuźni. Nie wiedziałem czy tam staneli, musiałem się przybliżyć. Przeszedłem cztery metry i już widziałem co się dzieje. - Co nam zrobisz na obiadek?- powiedziała Astrid, próbując ośmieszyć bruneta - Już milion razy wam mówiłem, że ten fartuch nie jest do gotowania!- krzyknął Czkawka - Ah tak, to do czego niby jest?!- odpowiedział zezłoszczony Smark Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że mój ludzki przyjaciel jest poniżany. Tłumiłem chęć zaatakowania ich. Po prostu chciałem dać im pożądną lekcję, że się nie poniża Czkawki, ale nie zrobiłem tego co by się mogła stać: zakuli by mnie w kajdany, albo co gorsza zabili by mnie. Nie chciałem dłużej na to patrzeć, więc poszłem nadal zły do domu. Rozdział 11 / / Perspektywa Czkawki / / Znów mnie poniżyli mam ich dość. To po prostu jakieś fatum. Najpierw chory ojciec, później to, iż nie mogę zobaczyć Szczerbatka i znowu oni! No w sumie to moja wina, że nie mogę zobaczyć Mordki, bo chcę dla niego lepiej, znaczy chcę aby mógł jak kiedyś wzbić się w powietrze. Na pewno kiedyś latał, bo tu nie mieszkają nocne furie. Bo raczej nie przypłynął sobie statkiem Wikingów i powiedział: "Cześć ludku, zabieżesz mnie na Berk". Czasem mam chore myśli. A zmieniając temat. Już zrobiłem połowę roboty co do lotki, więc za trzy, dwa, lub jeden dzień mu przyniosę zielony, smoczy kubrak i ten oto przezent- lotkę. Mam już metalowe pręty i inne części, ale nie będę zanudzać wymieniając je. Brakuje jedynie kilku kół zębatych, dzięki których Szczerb będzie latał samodzielnie, a co najważniejsze brakuje wytrzymałego materiału. Myślałem o takim samym materiale z którego zrobiona jest moja kamizelka, bo jest dosyć wytrzymała. Jednak ostatecznie będę szukać innego materiału, ponieważ nawet nie wiem z jakiego materiału jest zrobiona ta moja kamizelka. Usiadłem na pobliskim drewnianym krześle, po to aby odpocząć i zebrać myśli. Po chwili za oknem usłyszałem radosne okrzyki współmieszkańców kierujących się w stronę oceanu. Domyśliłem się co się dzieje. Schowałem części i też pobiegłem. Widziałem statek. Była to łajba Johanna Kuczego. W połowie drogi stanąłem i zobaczyłem człowieka niosącego tuzin jajek i wtedy przypomniało mnie się, aby coś kupić od Kupczego trzeba mieć coś w zamian. Zawruciłem i pędem pobiegłem do domu szykać czegoś wartościowego. Wbiegłem do domu jak szaleniec. - Czkawka, co ty tutaj robisz?- spytał mnie zmęczony Pyskacz - Kupczy przypłynął!- odpowiedziałem - No to muszę iść- oznajmił właściciel kuźni - Pyskacz zostań- namawiał go ojciec - No dobra- odpowiedział Stałem w drzwiach i się zastanawiałem się, czy spytać "niańkę ojca" czy mogę wziąść jego jakiś miecz i go wymienić. Jednak spytałem i odpowiedź była pozytywna. Wziąłem Pyskaczowy miecz, a jeden w zapasie i ruszyłem ile sił w nogach na łajbę. Były tam trzy koła zębate. Wymieniłem na broń i trochę zawiedziony ruszyłem ku wyjściu. Jednak zauwarzyłem obiecujący ciemnobrązowy materiał. - Widzę, że cię zaciekawiła ta skóra jaka- powiedział Johann - Jaka skóra?- spytałem - No wiesz tego zwierzaka co muuuczyy i daje jajka- dołączył się Wiadro - Nie Wiadro, ale jesteś na dobrej drode- odpowiedział Kupczy - To ją wezmę- oznajmiłem Dałem miecz właścicielowi statku i wziąłem skóre jaczą do kuźni. Byłem wniebowzięty. Już jutro pójdę do Szczerbatka!!! Rozdział 12 / / Narrator / / Był zimowy ranek nocna furia jeszcze spała. Promienie Słońca próbowały przebić się przez chmury, gdy w końcu chmury się lekko przerzadziły, promyki muskały łuski smoka, czym zaczęły choć ociupinkę nagrzewać ciało czarnego smoka. Lecz po kilku minutach chmury "zamknęły przejście promieni" i biały puch zaczął lecieć z nieba. Gad spał noskiem do wejścia do jaskini i jeden płatek śniegu spadł na nos Szczerbatka, czym go obudził. / / Perspektywa Szczerbatka / / - O nie, już pruszy śnieg- powiedziałem Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła mnie pocieszyć byłyby odwiedziny Czkawki. Teraz nawet łowienie ryb nie jest przyjemne, albowiem woda jest zimna i tym sposobem moje porzywienie chowa się na sam spód potoku, gdyż tam woda jest cieplejsza. Nawet już jest lepiej kiedy potok zamarza, ponieważ wymyśliłem prostą strategie: Gdy tafla lody jest zamarznięta wystarczy strzelić plazmą w drugi brzeg zbiornika, ale tak, żeby nie przestraszyć żyjątek. Morskie zwierzęta poczują ciepełko bijące od góry, podpłyną, aby się ogrzać i wtety ja je łapię w zęby. To jest plan idealny, który mnie jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł. W sumie nawet teraz mogę go urzyć, przecież przędzej, czy później woda i tak zamarznie i będę musiał użyć tego mojego sposobu. Strzeliłem raz czy dwa i dopiero za trzecim razem ryby podpłynęły, ale tylko zjadłem pięć ryb. - Te zwierzęta nie są głupie- powiedziałem Uciekły na dno. No cóż, czas spróbować jeszcze raz. To sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze cztery razy. Taka "praca" jest żmudna, ale przynajmniej się najadłem. Poszedłem do jaskini i wypatrywałem czegoś ciekawego. Spojrzałem w niebo i zauwarzyłem, że wszystkie smoki z lasu odlatują. - Zaczyna się- powiedział znajomy mi głos - No właśnie- odpowiedziałem Zenek znów przyszedł do mnie z wizytą. Nie ukrywam ucieszyłem się. W tej sytuacji, każdy by się ucieszył, a wiedząc, że teraz w lesie jesteśmy sami można szaleć, np. gonić się jak małe smoki. - To co, zaczynamy zabawe?- spytałem - Jasne- odpowiedział Wiedziałem, że wygram, bo przecież jestem większy. Co z tego, że on ma skrzydła. Zawsze wygrywałem i tym razem nie może być inaczej. - Wygram, mówie ci- oznajmił Zenek - A może zrobimy wyścig na dobry początek- powiedziałem pewny siebie - To dokąd się ścigamy? - Do zatoczki, ok? - No to na co czekamy?! Ja biegłem, mój przeciwnik leciał. Początek był bardzo wyrównany, lecz po jakimś czasie poczułem nagły przypływ energi, Zenek zaś został daleko w tyle. Byłem już blisko mety, ale troche zwolniłem, ponieważ zauwarzyłem mały, ledwo widoczny punkt i wyglądało, że to coś niosło. Pierwszą rzeczą, która wpadła mi do głowy była broń. Ale ja i tak pędziłem do mety, w końcu jestem nocną furią, zaatakuję go szybciej. W końcy dotarłem na linię mety, jednocześnie wypatrywałem Zenka i patrzyłem na zbliżający się obiekt. - Kurcze, przegrałem no trudn- powiedział mój kumpel Obruciłem się, chcąc znów spojrzeć na punkt, ale to coś stało oko w oko ze mną. Właściwie to nie było to coś tylko Czkawka!!! / / Narrator / / Straszliwiec w popłochu uciekł, a Szczerbatek zaczął skakać wkoło Czkawki. Smok wypuścił plazme raz i drugi,nie dowierzał, że on przyszedł. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania